


Take my hand (take my whole life too)

by GeneralDisarray



Series: Song Titles/Lyrics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon stuff from Cas’ POV, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confession, M/M, Major Character Injury, Requited Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, but it’s not that bad, hurt cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray
Summary: Every angel has a prophecy. Castiel’s was to fight, until it wasn’t.





	1. Chapter One

Every angel had a prophecy. It was assigned to them from the very beginning of their existence. Some were born to lead, some were born to die. Castiel, he was born to fight.

So it was no surprise as he made his way through the ranks. 

And when he was picked to rescue Michael's True Vessel from Hell, it only made sense. Only the strongest would be able to fight their way through hordes of demons. 

But no one expected what happened next.

*******************************************

Castiel stabbed the last demon. Ahead of him he could see Dean Winchester's bright soul that was tinged with edges of black, demented from where Dean was slowly becoming a demon.

With a flutter of wings, Castiel was right behind Dean. 

"Dean Winchester." Dean turned. "Come." Castiel held out his hand. Dean took it.

*******************************************

Castiel returned to Heaven after delivering Dean Winchester's soul back to his body. They, the archangels and other powerful angels, were waiting for him.

"There is a problem."

"Dean Winchester is safety back." Castiel reassured them.

"Your prophecy has been changed. You are now destined to fall in love with a human."

Castiel thought he misheard them, even though that was impossible, his hearing was perfect.

"It is not determined if this will sire a nephilim but chances are high that it will. We are not allowed to try and prevent a destiny but we will keep a close eye on you."

*******************************************

Castiel tried to speak to Dean hours maybe days later. Time was insignificant. He tried to tell him that he had an important role, that he was Michael's true vessel. Dean didn't seem to hear.

*******************************************

Castiel showed the lady his true form. She had insisted. Her eyesight was the price she had to pay. 

*******************************************

Castiel was told to claim a vessel. He set out to search for one. He wasn't an archangel so he didn't have a true vessel but there were still some that were better than others.

He found one by the name of Jimmy Novak. Jimmy had a good, bright soul. He accepted Castiel without any problems.

*******************************************

When Dean summoned him he went. He sent the old man to sleep, he wasn't important currently. Castiel felt excited to talk to the vessel. It was strange, angels very rarely felt. Castiel may have accidentally burst a few lights. 

Then he saw the vessel, which was apparently a more attractive specimen of man, not that it mattered. 

What Castiel really saw was his soul, whole, this time. It was bright, shining almost equal to an angel’s grace.

And Castiel’s prophecy became reality.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been ten years since Cas pulled Dean from Hell. And he’s still in love.

It had been 10 years since Cas had pulled Dean out of Hell. And Castiel was still in love with Dean.

And Dean didn’t know.

But Cas was going to tell him. For the first time in awhile everything was okay, at least as okay as it ever could be. Michael was gone, Jack had his soul and his powers and there was currently no Big Bad threatening to destroy the world.

It was a time where Cas could actually be with Dean.

So Cas planned. He watched videos on the YouTube of how to court people, he learned recipes for Dean’s favorite foods, he found out Dean’s favorite flowers, lilies, that one took awhile. He had it planned out to every last detail. 

Then Dean got a hunt, a simple case with werewolves. Cas planned to tell him when he got back, Dean was always happier after a hunt.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Dean!” Cas rushed over to where Dean was lying in a puddle of blood. Dead werewolves were scattered around him.

Cas knew he should check the warehouse to make sure he wasn't about to be attacked but he only cared about Dean.

Cas propped Dean up, pressing down on the large gash in his stomach. He didn't know how long Dean had been like this but he was sure Dean wouldn't live long without if he didn't get help.

Already Dean’s eyes were closing and Cas doubted Dean even knew that he was there.

Cas reached into his trenchcoat’s pocket for the phone Sam gave him. He dialed a number that Sam had told him to call if one of them was injured beyond what alcohol, floss and a sewing needle would fix.

Cas no longer believed in praying to Go- Chuck. He knew it wouldn't help so he prayed to Dean, his Righteous Man. Prayed for him to stay alive as he listened to the dial tone in his ear.

“911, what's your emergency?”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After telling the doctors that it was a dog attack, Dean was stitched up. Now he was sleeping.

Sam had stepped out to give the nurse all of Dean’s information, most of it fake.

So the angel waited by his sleeping love’s bed.

Cas had almost lost Dean multiple times and had actually lost him even more but something about this was even more painful. Maybe it was because Dean didn't get hurt fighting something that was planning to destroy the world. No, he was hurt on a hunt, something he was supposed to be good at. He was supposed to be safe, or at least only left with a couple of scrapes.

Cas stared at Dean. It had been so long since he had watched the hunter sleep. Dean’s fine features only showed peace.

Something compelled him to lean closer and whisper, “I love you, more than a friend, more than a brother. More than I ever loved Heaven or God. I knew it was my destiny to fall for you but those were words and I didn't know how it would feel. You changed my life and I used to think you destroyed it but now I realize you built it. I love you Dean, but it's okay if you never love me back because at least you'll be in my life.” The last part wasn't exactly true, but Cas told himself it was.

Castiel sighed. He'd known that he loved Dean for a very long time but had never said it out loud and especially not to Dean himself.

Cas got up to leave, not seeing Dean, staring at his retreating figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments fuel me. ;)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets out of the hospital but is forced to stay in the bunker by Sam. Cas starts to suspect that Dean is avoiding him.

Dean was released the next day and was told to come back in 10 days to get his stitches removed.

Sam, of course, gave Dean his own instructions, banning him from hunting for the next 2 weeks.

“Come on, Sammy, I'm fine.” Dean whined as they got into the Impala. 

“No, you're not. You had a giant gash in your stomach. You could've died!” Sam pointed out.

“At least let me drive!”

“No.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dean presence around the Bunker became a constant yet Cas almost never saw him. He could sense him there, but it always seemed as if Dean had just left the room.

After awhile Cas got curious, was Dean avoiding him?

Cas decided to confront Dean and ask him. He picked to ambush him in the kitchen, Dean was going to eat at some point and it only had 1 exit (if Dean actually was avoiding him).

Cas waited patiently at the table.

He heard a sound and quickly looked to the doorway but it was only Jack. 

“Hey Jack.” Cas said quietly.

“Hello Castiel. What’s wrong?” Jack tilted his head and squinted his eyes, which Dean said he learned from Cas.

“Why would you think something’s wrong?” Cas said a little too quickly.

“You never sit in the kitchen unless you’re with other people.” Cas scowled. With Sam teaching him how to hunt, Jack was becoming more and more perceptive.

“I think Dean hates me, he’s been avoiding me.”

Jack shook his head. “Dean doesn’t hate you. Sam says you and Dean love each other very much.”

Cas hates the thought that Sam knew how he felt but now wasn’t the time to face him about it.

“Dean doesn’t love me.” Castiel said, careful to avoid saying how he felt.

Jack shrugged in a way that told Cas he didn’t believe him then walked out of the kitchen.

Cas settled back down, mind racing.

“Cas!” Dean started to back out of the kitchen as soon as he entered, muttering some excuse about needing something from his room.

“Dean, wait!” 

“Yeah?” Dean sighed.

“Sit down, we need to talk.”

“Okay, but I'm gonna need a drink, I'm way too sober for this.”

“It's three in the afternoon!”

Dean waved him off as he pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

“Okay, go.” Dean said once he sat down.

“You've been avoiding me, Dean and I would like to know why.” Dean just stared at the table. “Are you mad at me?”

Dean let out an empty laugh. “Why would you think that?”

“You avoid me when you're mad at me. And if it's not that I would like to know what it is. You're-”

“Cas, it's not about you, well at least it's not really your fault. It's fate being a bitch. And me just being uncomfortable. I mean, you're like a brother.”

“What?”

“I heard you. At the hospital. I heard you saying that you-that you love me.” Dean choked out while Cas panicked more and more.

“Dean, I-”

“I'm going for a drive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Cas. If only Dean would pull his head out of his ass and kiss him already.
> 
> Anyway, one chapter left!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally comes back, only slightly drunk.

Dean was back, way sooner than they expected. Not exactly early, but they expected him to come back the next morning, extremely hungover and covered in hickies.

Instead he was only slightly drunk, not enough that he couldn’t drive home.

Cas heard Sam and Dean talking in the map room but refrained from entering. He knew Dean wouldn’t want to see him. It was that thought that broke him. The thought that Dean would never grin with pride when Cas got a reference or take them out for a celebratory burger when they completed a hunt, there would only be a disgusted look. With time it would fade and Dean would act normal but just underneath it would lay in wait.

Cas hurried back to his room. He was busy having a minor panic attack when he heard a knock on the door.

“Co,” Cas quickly realized how wrecked his voice sounded and coughed. “Come in.”

“Hey Cas.” Dean said softly. Cas couldn’t meet his eyes, couldn’t stand to see what was behind them.

“Dean,” Cas started but then Dean interrupted him.

“Cas, I want to apologize,” Cas looked up and into Dean’s eyes, those beautiful eyes, the eyes that Cas had pieced back together. In them he saw no disgust, no pity. Those eyes had a look in them that remind Cas of when he’d come back from the dead and Dean hugged him.

“I reacted very badly to, you know. And I, well, I went to a bar and I was hoping to get laid, but I just couldn’t. I mean girls would come up to me, but, um, for some reason I didn’t like any of them. I mean they were hot, like really hot.” Dean coughed. “Uh, anyway, I finally saw this girl I liked. She had dark hair and these really blue eyes, then I realized she looked like you.”

Great. Cas thought. I ruined Dean’s night. Now he’ll hate me even more. 

“I guess I’m trying to tell you that I love you too.”

Cas didn’t know how long he just sat there, trying to process that.

“Right, I guess I should just go.”

Before Cas knew what he was doing he practically pounced on Dean, kissing him fiercely. Dean pulled him closer and he melt

All of a sudden the door burst open. Cas and Dean jumped apart like horny teenagers caught by their mom.

“Sam was right! You do love each other!” Jack shouted. Then he ran back down the hallway.

Dean and Cas followed him to the library, where Sam was standing smugly, Jack beside him.

“I knew Cas loved you.”

“Of course, it was my destiny assigned to me.”

“Wait, angels have destinies? You have to tell me about them.” Sam, ever the scholar, said.

“Okay.” Cas responded.

“But first, who kissed who?”

“I kissed Dean.” Dean smacked Cas, muttering how it was too much information for a brother to know.

Sam cheered. “Gabe owes me twenty bucks! I’ve got to tell him and Charlie. We’ve been shipping you for years.”

“You bitch.” Dean shouted before rushing at Sam who quickly ran out of the room, Dean following close behind.

“What do boats have to do with you and Dean being together?” Jack questioned.

Cas shrugged as shrieks came from down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos make my day!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
